Guo Tu
Guo Tu (rōmaji: Kaku To) is a politician and general who first served Yin Xiu. He eventually served under Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan as an advisor. Following his master to the end, he and his family are killed together with Yuan Tan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, Guo Tu has a distinguishable appearence in the Battle of Ji Province. Yuan Shao orders his sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang to hold onto Ji against Cao Cao. Guo Tu and Xin Ping advised Yuan Tan to forsake his impudent brother and become the rightful heir to the Yuan family. Cao Cao can convince Yuan Tan to follow Guo Tu's advice and cause him to defect. Guo Tu is either defeated (if at all) before Yuan Tan can defect or after Yuan Shao convinces him to fight Cao Cao rather than his brother. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guo Tu has an oddly high War rating for a strategist type in the very first Romance of the Three Kingdoms, clocking in to be stronger than Wen Chou. Remarkably, he had a dwarfish Intelligence rating. This is likely caused due to a programming error since the War and Intelligence are near the same slots within a character menu. Although this has since been corrected (by swapping the two properties), the "physically strong" Guo Tu became infamous with the Japanese fanbase due to Koei trying to cover up the mistake as intentional. Within most titles of the series, he has an above average Intelligence yet is average with all other stats. He is a decent support unit for any war strategies, but he will not take hits too well. Historical Information During the Battle of Guan Du, Guo Tu confidently advised Yuan Shao to attack Cao Cao's main camp rather than follow Zhang He's suggestion of reinforcing Wuchao where their food supply was located. His plan proved to be a disaster when the undermanned granaries at Wuchao were raided by the enemy. Chunyu Qiong, the defender of Wuchao, was executed for Guo Tu's mistake. Fearing punishment himself, Guo Tu blamed Zhang He and Gao Lan for the failed attack and convinced his lord of their "treachery". This resulted in the two aforementioned officers defecting for real. In the year 202, Guo Tu became an advisor under Yuan Tan after the latter's father passed away due to illness. He was sent to win over his lord's younger brother Yuan Shang whom Yuan Shao chose for succession as family head. To do this, he made efforts to separate two of Yuan Shang's advisors from one another in order to manipulate him further. One of the advisors saw through the deception and was killed by Yuan Tan for warning his lord. Tensions between the two siblings festered even more as Cao Cao made several in-roads to their territory. To solve the succession crisis, Guo Tu and Yuan Tan made plans to assassinate Yuan Shang by inviting him to a victory banquet. Their target discovered the ruse and had five companies of soldiers accompany him to surround his brother's domain. With no hope of resisting, Yuan Tan surrendered to Cao Cao on Guo Tu's advice. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the middle of their war against Cao Cao's army, Guo Tu instructs Yuan Shao to form a joint alliance with either Liu Bei or Sun Ce only for his advice to be left unheeded. After lying to his lord of Zhang He and Gao Lan's desire to defect, he sends a message to warn the two and have them leave the army alive. This compassionate side of his resurfaces once more when he advises Yuan Tan to spare Yuan Shang's advisor so that their alliance may not break. Despite his best efforts to keep Yuan Shang in check, Guo Tu is unable to use his tactics effectively enough to dissuade Cao Cao from invading which results in Yuan Tan's demise. His attempts to escape to Nanpi end in failure as Cao Cao's officer Yue Jing kills him with a rain of arrows. Gallery DT_Guo_Tu.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Other non-playable characters